Far and further
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Future AU. Because war between two planets Sherlock is John's slave. Фантастическое АУ. Земляне воюют с представителями другой цивилизации, пленные попадают в рабство. Шерлок раб Джона.


- За здоровье её величества, - улыбнулся доктор Уотсон, врач Второго Королевского Звёздного флота, егерской бригады герцога Ахейского, в отставке. Он был несказанно рад снова ступить на землю метрополии, захватившей всю Землю и протянувшей свои сети уже за пределы Земли, к новым колониям, новым золотым копям и новым рабам. Контакт с братьями по разуму прошёл успешно. Земляне вели отлично стимулирующую развитие небольшую войну на периферии.

- Да, - поддержал тост Стемфорд, бывший однокашник и соучастник юношеских шалостей. - Надеюсь, слуги её величества не обойдут вниманием скромного героя сражений на Альфе Трои.

- Увы, увы, - покачал головой доктор. - Я в Лондоне лишь чтобы уладить некоторые дела. Мне придётся вновь покинуть родной город, который военному пенсионеру не по карману.

- Ну, на этого-то тебе денег хватило, - кивнул Стемфорд на молодого данайца, подливавшего им вина.

- Ты будешь смеяться. Я взял его почти задаром. Вот уж никогда не подумал бы, что воспользуюсь своей военной привилегией и заведу раба.

Стемфорд с подозрением оглядел данайца. Достаточно молодой, с тонкими нервными пальцами не привыкшего к грубой работе человека. Длинное скуластое лицо, слегка раскосые глаза. Немного непривычная для землян внешность, но более-менее человеческая. На одной из скул ссадина, уходящая под слипшиеся от крови тёмные кудри. Губа разбита. Тощий, как будто год не кормили. Не хочется думать про старого друга плохо, но мало ли чего он там насмотрелся, на этой войне, мало ли какое отношение вынес к противнику.

- Если бы он включил мозги и подумал, почему за меня так мало просят, - неожиданно кривя губы выдал раб, - вряд ли стал бы спускать последние деньги. Порывы доброго сердца - вещь весьма опасная. Зуб даю, доктора подстрелили по той же причине…

- Шерлок! - одёрнул его Уотсон.

- Выпори его как следует, - посоветовал Стемфорд. - Я тебе друг, но что, если он опозорит тебя перед кем-то из общества? Постой, - вдруг задумался он. - Последние деньги? Я попробую устроить тебе несколько лекций в Бартсе. Что-нибудь о полевой хирургии. Или отличиях в физиологии… этих существ. А потом, может быть, найдёшь работу через знакомых, не может быть, чтобы никто из наших не помог с обустройством. Ты где остановился? Нашёл жильё?

Уотсон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но не успел.

- Бейкер-стрит, 221б, - безапелляционно заявил Шерлок. - Наиболее достойный вариант из того, что я видел. Думаю, в течение пары дней мы туда переберёмся.

Уотсон застонал.

Это случилось вечером, когда Уотсон завернул на рыночек возле гостиницы, прикупить чего-нибудь на ужин. Гостиница была дешёвой, линия доставки не работала. Да и веселее покупать в живую, под вечер, когда хозяева уже готовы продавать подешевле, и можно услышать пару свежих сплетен вдобавок к официальным новостям. Или натолкнуться на кого-нибудь знакомого.

Уотсон, покупавший яркие мандарины, обернулся на крик. В двух шагах работорговец отталкивал от своей палатки взбешённого покупателя.

- Не смей портить мне товар! Вот купишь его, тогда бей, сколько влезет! Полисмен!

Заинтересованный доктор подошёл ближе.

- Как же, купит он, - усмехнулся высокий молодой данаец, сплёвывая кровь. - Он же сегодня к утру в пух и прах проигрался. Вот этот купит, - неожиданно ткнул он длинным пальцем в Уотсона. - Если ты цену вдвое скинешь. У отставных военных с деньгами туго. Альфа Трои, доктор? - прозрачные серо-зелёные глаза пристально оглядели Уотсона с головы до ног. - Давай же, Анджело, а то ты никогда от меня не избавишься.

Торговец назвал какую-то совершенно смешную сумму, Уотсон приложил браслет к сканеру и стал счастливым обладателем сомнительного имущества.

Он привёл раба - Шерлока - в гостиницу.

- Извини, второй кровати у меня нет, - сказал Уотсон без всякой задней мысли.

- Это приглашение? - прищурился Шерлок. И стащил через голову растянутый джемпер. Безо всякого смущения.

Уотсон густо покраснел.

- Нет, тебе просто придётся устроиться… как-нибудь иначе. И поешь.

- Хорошо, - Шерлок, не меняясь в лице, натянул джемпер обратно и забрался с ногами на кресло.

Проснувшись среди ночи от вязкого кошмара, доктор обнаружил, что новое приобретение влезло в сеть с его планшета и разоряет хозяина с молниеносной скоростью.

- Это бесплатно, - ответил Шерлок на невысказанный вопрос. - Я взломал пароль местной сети. Немногим сложнее того, что ты поставил на планшет, - его изящные пальцы так и летали над экраном.

Утром выяснилось, что линию доставки данаец тоже взломал, из спортивного интереса. Уотсон наслаждался бесплатным кофе со свежими булочками, а сам Шерлок от завтрака отказался так же, как и от ужина.

- Не могу думать на полный желудок, - заявил он.

Хозяйка дома на Бейкер-стрит, 221, миссис Хадсон, милая пожилая женщина, была вдовой майора Хадсона, организатора жестокого массового убийства военнопленных. Данайцы выкрали его, судили и казнили. Сама женщина отзывалась о бывшем муже крайне резко и была благодарна данайцам за переход из статуса жены негодяя во вдовы героя войны с приличной пенсией.

- Надеюсь, он как следует помучился перед смертью, - сказала как-то вечером она. - Кушай , Шерлок, ты такой худенький!

Миссис Хадсон не разделяла теории расового превосходства, при первой встрече она перевела взгляд со ссадины на физиономии Шерлока на руки доктора Уотсона и поджала губы.

- Это не я, - неожиданно покраснев, сознался тогда будущий жилец.

Итак, он был принят. Миссис Хадсон взяла манеру общаться с обоими новыми жильцами одинаково, как с молодыми бестолковыми племянниками. В первый же вечер она пригласила обоих выпить чаю, а заодно и посплетничать.

- Надеюсь, он получил по заслугам.

- Увы, миссис Хадсон, - не отрывая глаз от уотсоновского планшета, откликнулся Шерлок. – Мы его взяли без лишнего шума, цивилизовано судили и почти безболезненно казнили через повешенье.

- Откуда ты знаешь? - подозрительно спросил доктор и пристально поглядел на Шерлока.

- Из сети, - беспечно улыбнувшись, ответил тот. - В ней полно полезной информации.

- А что сегодня написали про эти ужасные самоубийства? - с волнением в голосе спросила миссис Хадсон.

- Что их уже четыре, - посуровев, ответил доктор.

- Вы хотели сказать - пять, - Шерлок пробежал пальцами по экрану. Этот жест почему-то завораживал Уотсона. - Поверьте мне, полиция просто так не приходит.

Только тут доктор обратил внимание на мелькание синих и красных огней за окном. Раздался звонок.

- Это ко мне, - спокойно заявил Шерлок.

- В любом случае, открывать двери теперь твоя обязанность, - усмехнулся Уотсон. Однако последовал за неторопливым рабом, а за ними поспешила встревоженная и любопытствующая миссис Хадсон.

- Привет, Шерлок, - хмуро буркнул седой, хотя ещё не старый мужчина.

- Привет, инспектор.

- Добрый вечер, господа. Кто на данный момент является хозяином этого чудовища?

- Я, - у доктора внутри всё похолодело. Если этот ловкий парень щёлкает пароли как орешки, он мог забраться и на какой-нибудь правительственный сайт. Запросто. Штрафом за краденые булочки не отделаешься. А может, он сам краденый? Или беглый?

- Простите, мистер…

- Уотсон.

- Да, я надеюсь, вы позволите воспользоваться услугами вашего раба?

- Простите? - не понял доктор. - Услугами какого свойства?

- Извините, - посетитель поднёс свой ID-браслет к браслету Уотсона и был опознан как инспектор Нового Скотланд-Ярда Лестрейд из отдела убийств. - Простите, что сразу не представился. Надеюсь на вашу гражданскую сознательность и … - Лестрейд покосился на миссис Хадсон, - умение хранить тайны. Видите ли, мы иногда привлекаем этого ненормального в качестве консультанта.

Уотсон поперхнулся, потом, придя в себя, закивал.

- Конечно, конечно, - после чего заискивающе заглянул в глаза инспектору. - Я никогда не бывал на расследовании. Можно, я буду его сопровождать?

- Ещё раз простите, сэр, - ответил Лестрейд. - Полиция - не частная лавочка.

- Да бросьте, инспектор, - махнул рукой Шерлок. - Мне всё равно понадобится ассистент. Сами знаете, как ко мне относится Андерсон. У доктора крепкие нервы и большой опыт, так что он едет с нами.

Ошеломлённый Уотсон захватил куртку и трость, а Шерлок так и вышел под осенний дождь в единственном своём растянутом джемпере с чужого плеча.

Уотсон был совершенно загипнотизирован движениями губ Шерлока, с которых стремительно слетали десятки неочевидных для простого смертного выводов. А потом данаец просто сорвался с места и исчез. Разумеется, ID Шерлока должен был давать сигнал на ID хозяина. Разумеется, на расстоянии беглого раба при помощи того же браслета можно было усыпить инъекцией или взбодрить парой электрических разрядов.

- Не определяется, - вздохнул доктор.

Разумеется.

- Ничего, он вернётся, - успокоил его Лестрейд. - Его хлебом не корми, дай решить загадку.

«Про хлебом не корми - это верно», - подумал Уотсон.

Прихрамывая, он спустился вниз по лестнице заброшенного строения. Женщина в полицейской форме глянула на отставного военного с сочувствием.

- Пройдите за линию силового поля. Вы новый хозяин Шерлока? Боже, помоги вам. Лучше избавляйтесь от него поскорее. Вы не первый человек, польстившийся на эту тощую задницу, и скажу прямо, без жёстких мер с этим психом не справиться. К тому же, - мисс Донован, как гласила её нашивка, придвинулась ближе, - его возбуждают убийства. Сегодня он опять взломал ID и утащил оружие инспектора Лестрейда, а завтра ему станет скучно, и он сам распотрошит кого-нибудь. Или влезет в Систему и взорвёт весь город.

В это время появился флаер, вызванный с браслета Уотсоном. Денег было мало, за вызов - дополнительная накрутка, но так зверски разболелась нога…

Прошло две недели.

Доктор вернулся со смены в больнице. Работу ему, кстати, тоже нашёл Шерлок.

Дом был старый, от хлопка входной двери, неаккуратно закрытой сквозняком, дрогнули стены и что-то съехало с шумом в куче немытой посуды, загромоздившей мойку.

В надежде на ужин Уотсон полез в холодильник, где обнаружил изуродованную голову и совершенно испорченное молоко, в котором плавали глазные яблоки. По дороге Уотсон заходил в магазин, но выяснилось, что его счёт совершенно пуст. А до зарплаты ещё дня три. Можно было, конечно, попросить Шерлока взломать линию доставки, но дом был настолько старый, что многие коммуникации в нём отсутствовали напрочь. К тому же миссис Хадсон второй год воевала с мэрией за землю, на участок 221 претендовали строители чего-то грандиозного, и со дня на день грозили отключить свет и воду.

Шерлок валялся на диване в гостиной, завернувшись в лиловый халат поверх старой футболки и полосатых пижамных штанов, оставшихся от майора Хадсона.

- Принеси мне чаю, - печально протянул Шерлок, поглядев на Уотсона так жалобно, что у того защемило сердце. Но доктор взял себя в руки.

- Что здесь происходит?

- Мне суку-у-учно…

- Скучно? Скучно? Скучно? - заорал, сорвавшись, Уотсон. - В доме бардак, кто-то, я подозреваю, кто, добрался до моего счёта…

- Мне нужны были реактивы.

- А мне нужна еда! Ты вообще человек? Не ешь и не спишь неделями!

- Я человек, - с неожиданной горячностью Шерлок вскочил и задрал футболку, демонстрируя плоский бледный живот. - Можешь потрогать и убедиться.

Что-то перевернулось внутри у доктора.

- Приведи себя в порядок. Мой раб требует, чтобы я ему чай готовил. В следующий раз, кстати, может быть, организуешь поступление денег на мой счёт, а не наоборот?

- Ты предлагаешь мне совершить преступление?

- А тебе в новинку? Боже, помоги мне! - этот вопль души вырвался из груди Уотсона, когда Шерлок, уже снова валявшийся на диване в обнимку с подушкой, выудил откуда-то из складок халата стандартный полицейский лучемёт и, не глядя, выжег на стенке смайлик.

- Откуда это? - опускаясь в кресло и хватаясь за голову, выдохнул доктор.

- Одолжил у инспектора. Кстати, если хочешь есть, прими приглашение Сары. Она тебя обязательно покормит. Для чего же ещё нужны девушки?

- О господи боже мой! - в ужасе воскликнул Уотсон. Задравшийся рукав халата продемонстрировал облепленное пластырями предплечье. - Это же мои обезболивающие пластыри!

- Нет, эти я одолжил у миссис Хадсон. Твои давно кончились. Ведь мы уже выяснили, что твоя хромота психосоматическая, так что тебе они ни к чему, а её правительство тоже снабжает каждый месяц по норме, и чтобы добро не пропадало…

- А почему ID не сработал?

- Я его перепрограммировал.

Уотсон взялся за брючный ремень, но тут снизу позвонили.

На пороге стоял смутно знакомый из новостей человек - то ли банкир, то ли политик средней руки.

- Я хотел бы воспользоваться услугами вашего раба, - заявил он с порога. - Я хорошо заплачу…

- ?

- Небольшое частное расследование, - гость пискнул браслетом, и пока Уотсон обалдело разглядывал сумму на экране своего ID, бесцеремонно прошествовал мимо хозяина внутрь.

Шерлок был не похож ни на кого из виденных Уотсоном данайцев. С той стороны, как и с этой, в плен попадали в основном мужчины, изредка женщины. Большинство из них были солдатами и офицерами, часть - гражданскими специалистами, присланными на Альфу Трои для разработки полезных ископаемых. Они в последнее время, как правило, руководили, а непосредственно работали механизмы или пленные земляне. Тех не пускали на родную планету данайцев, даже в прочие данайские колонии. Только земляне считали этичным передавать пленных врагов в частную собственность. Мрачные, тихие, неразговорчивые, как правило ничего не смыслящие в земных языках и культуре, они безмолвными тенями скользили вдоль стен, им доставалась оставшаяся ещё на свете грязная работа, их делали секс-игрушками, их очень легко и безнаказанно убивали. Они все были пришибленные, испуганные, готовые к чему угодно, совершенно потерявшие надежду.

Шерлок живо болтал по-английски (и не только), всюду лез и ничего не боялся. Он пытался командовать всеми вокруг, задирал окружающих, а поношенные шмотки казались на нём горностаевой мантией. Поверх чёрных непослушных волос Уотсону мнилась корона. Принц в изгнании, да и только.

Доктору казалось, что он заразился от Шерлока лёгким безумием. Не знает, как подступиться к собственному рабу. Чего уж проще - приказать взять в рот, или поставить на четвереньки и засадить, и пусть даже браслет перепрограммирован, бежать-то Шерлоку всё равно особенно некуда. Если было бы куда, давно бы сбежал. Уотсон мысленно пытался оправдать себя. Но нет, он с самого начала знал, чего хочет от этого странноватого парня. И хотя пытался объяснить неожиданную трату рациональным «мне всё равно не задержаться в Лондоне, а в загородном доме родителей потребуется помощник», сразу понятно было, что за садовник с такими руками. Уотсон видел, как поступали с пленными после боя. Он, как назло, привязался к Шерлоку, в сущности, большому ребёнку, и не хотел бы сделать ему больно. Он продолжал вялые отношения с Сарой, с чего-то надеясь вызвать ревность Шерлока. Он вспоминал первый вечер, равнодушную готовность, и сходил с ума, представляя, после чего раб может так вести себя.

Он пытался вытянуть из Шерлока подробности прежней жизни, подробности пленения, но слишком осторожно, потому что мало ли какие у человека могут быть травмы. Доктору удалось выяснить, что Шерлок не воевал (немудрено с его-то психикой), а «экспериментировал», на Земле провёл что-то около двух лет, не считая дороги, и, что самое удивительное, ему здесь нравится.

Шерлок сам пришёл к нему однажды холодной ночью, влез нагишом под одеяло, прижался тесно-тесно.

- Холодно, - и после паузы: - Возьми меня. Ты же давно хочешь.

- А ты?

- Честно? Ты не вызываешь у меня физического отторжения. Скорее всего, мне понравится. Просто… я привык развлекать себя другим способом.

- Решая загадки?

- К чёрту загадки. Возьми меня. Джо-о-он…

Это прозвучало так гулко, и низко, и глухо, и хрипло, что Уотсон махнул на всё рукой, даже на последнее опасение, что сейчас будет трахать подставляющееся тело.

Слава богу, он ошибся. Шерлок не просто отвечал - он оказался умелым любовником, и Уотсон с ума сходил от желания, удовольствия и чёрной ревности к тем, кто научил его раба всем этим штукам.

А наутро доктор с сожалением понял, что его опять перехитрили, он выполнил очередной каприз своего заскучавшего принца. И с сожалением подумал, что никогда теперь не избавится от опасной игрушки: отпустить не позволят, а продать не посмеет.

Это ощущение сохранялось до самой встречи в бассейне.

- Почему, почему ты не сказал мне? - добивался от Шерлока Уотсон.

- Что люблю? - таким же ровным тоном тот сообщал регулярно Лестрейду о критически низком уровне интеллекта последнего. - Видишь ли, я думал… Но всё равно не вышло, так что… Поскольку Мориарти метил выше… Впрочем, неважно.

А если Шерлок не хотел говорить, вытянуть из него информацию практически не представлялось возможным.

Так они и жили, бестолково и весело, будучи по-своему счастливы.

Джон работал в больнице, сдавал Шерлока внаём Лестрейду и прочим, хлопотал по хозяйству, опекал, ласкал, кормил, брал, не давал скучать и прирастал к нему всё больше.

Но однажды весной в дверях дома появился немолодой, полноватый человек. Джон вспомнил его. Правительства планировали акцию по обмену военнопленными, в Лондон приехала делегация данайцев. Обыкновенные чиновники, отличавшиеся от британских слегка непривычным покроем одежды. Впрочем, тоже серой и строгой. Этот не был главой делегации, он стоял чуть позади, и обратил на себя внимание Уотсона тем, как до странного знакомо сморщил нос. Люди как люди. Военный врач, проведший в полевых условиях множество операций, переливший цистерну крови, прекрасно знал, что фактор D, на котором базировалась теория расового превосходства, в природе не существует.

- Шерлок, ты бы хотел вернуться… домой?

- Я дома.

- Как ты думаешь, они о чём-нибудь договорятся?

Шерлок прокрутил ролик ещё раз.

- Я думаю, это скорый конец войне. У нас очень ценят родственные связи. Да ты сам… Твой брат пьёт, разводится в который раз, истрепал тебе кучу нервов, а ведь ты всё равно его любишь. Ты ведь на что угодно ради него пойдёшь?

- Брат?

- Гарри. Тот, что планшетку тебе отдал.

- Это сестра.

- Чёрт. Всегда не сходятся какие-то мелочи.

- И при чём тут это?

- Ни при чём. Я спать хочу.

Шерлок свернулся в клубочек и утащил к себе всё одеяло.

А потом этот рыжий тюфяк появился на Бейкер-стрит, в доме, не пошедшим под снос неизвестно чьим попущением.

- Могу я воспользоваться услугами вашего раба? - спросил рыжий данаец.

- Нет, - неожиданно для себя сказал Джон, закрывая перед ним дверь. Тем временем как мысль догнала его. Шерлока отберут, отберут для ровного счёта, не хватает голов, чтобы выменять какую-нибудь военную шишку. - Нет, нет, нет!

А незнакомец просунул в двери зонтик, потом протиснулся весь, и куда девался военный опыт, доктор Уотсон в панике пятился, пока не сел, споткнувшись о ступеньку.

Было слышно, как наверху Шерлок играет на скрипке. Джон представил, как он стоит, растрёпанный и босой, как перебирает тонкими пальцами, встряхивает кудрявой головой. Прозрачные, неземные глаза устремлены вдаль, с камина улыбается краденый череп, со стены - смайлик, за окном сквозь туман едва проступает гладкий бок подступившей к самому крыльцу выселенной высотки. И в настывшей комнате так уютно, что щемит сердце.

- Кто вы такой? - севшим голосом спросил Уотсон и выпрямился. И подумал: «Не отдам».

- Я ищу брата. Да не стойте же в проходе. Покажите мне вашего уникума.

- Познакомься, Джон, это мой злейший враг, - слишком спокойно сказал появившийся Шерлок, встрёпанный и босой, в лиловом халате, такой родной и домашний.

Уотсон скрестил пальцы на обеих руках. Пусть он опять подожжёт дом, пусть опять взломает со скуки сейф в кабинете опоздавшего на встречу Лестрейда, пусть спустит все заработанные деньги на реактивы, дизайнерские шмотки и «хороший инструмент», тянущий по цене на бриллиант такого же размера, пусть, пусть, пусть…

- Что за ерунда, Шерлок, - рыжий опустился на ступеньку рядом с Уотсоном, полез в такой тесноте в карман, придерживая зонт коленями. Выудил платок, поднял шляпу, отёр пот со лба. – Тебе пора домой. Мамуля места себе не находит, а он тут…

- Я давно уже не твой сотрудник, а всего лишь твой брат. Ты не можешь мне приказывать. Я никуда не поеду, Майкрофт, слышишь, никуда. Я дома.


End file.
